A Family again
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: After Brock quit the wwe he disappeared and left his wife Jasmine to care for their daughter and she hasn't heard from him in months now he has returned what will Jasmine do? Read and find out


**So guys I came up with this idea because of Brock Lesnar returns to raw so here it is let me know what you guys think please read and review thank you **

Well guys my name is Jasmine Lesnar yes I said Lesnar I am Brock's wife of 7 years and the mother of his daughter Sophia but Brock left me and our daughter well she is now my daughter when he quit wwe after he wrestled triple h and I haven't heard from him in months. I filed for divorce but he hasn't signed the papers but he will or I'll tear him a new one. Anyway I was in my locker room with Layla watching Vince and Paul Hayman then I heard Brock's them song go off. My head snapped up and I was pissed. I asked Layla to watch Sophia and I went to meet Brock when he came backstage. Brock finally came back with Paul Hayman I stood there with my arms folded glaring at Brock.

"Umm I'll see you later Brock it looks like you got some things to handle" Paul said and walked away.

"Hi Jasmine" Brock said.

"Don't hi Jasmine me where the hell have you been I haven't heard from you in months" I said trying to stay calm.

"I don't know what to tell you" Brock said.

I threw my hands in the air.

"Oh you don't know what to tell me how about I'm sorry Jasmine for leaving you and Sophia" I yelled.

Everyone was looking at us but I didn't care.

"Can we talk about this later" Brock said.

"No" I said.

"Please" He said.

"No oh and while you are at it sign the divorce papers that I sent you" I said and walked away.

Brock followed me he grabbed my arm.

"Jasmine stop I'm sorry I left you and Sophia" He said.

"You have been gone for months not a word not a phone call or text and you didn't even tell your wife of seven years and the mother of your daughter well now she's my daughter" I said.

"I'm sorry Jas just please let me see my daughter" He said.

"Fine I'm not going to keep you from you're daughter I'm not that much of a bitch come by my hotel room after the show" I said.

"Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome now get out of my face before whip you a new ass" I said.

"Fine" He said and left.

I walked to my locker room I saw Layla and Sophia playing.

"How did it go?" Layla asked.

"Fine I guess he's going to come by my hotel room later and see Sophia" I said.

"That's good" Layla said.

"Yea we'll see how it goes" I said.

**Brock's POV**

So I made yet another return to the wwe after I quit. I had an encounter with Jasmine my wife of 7 years. After I quit I didn't contact her for months so yes I did leave her and my daughter in a way but I'm here now and I'm going to make it up to both of them I got to work hard especially since Jasmine has filed for divorce I haven't signed the papers and I won't sign them. When I got to my locker room Paul Hayman was there.

"Well welcome back Brock" Paul said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My encounter with Jasmine didn't go as planned" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because she's mad" I said.

"Well do you blame her you didn't contact her for months and Sophia was asking her and me about you" He said.

"She filed for divorce" I said looking down.

"Wow but I really don't blame her she didn't know what else to do" He said.

"I know" I said packing my things.

"She's letting me see Sophia after the show" I said.

"Good" He said.

"Yea" I said grabbing my stuff.

"See ya later Paul" I said.

"See ya Brock" He said.

I left and headed to my truck and drove to the hotel. I was excited and happy to see my daughter but I also was scared because I didn't know what she would think of me since I left her and her mother. Sophia may only be 5 years old but she's very smart for her age. I arrived at the hotel and headed straight to Jasmine's room. I knocked on her door when I got there. After about a minute she answered the door in a tank top that hugged her curves nicely and a pair of heart boxers damn she looked beautiful I missed her so much I got to try and change her mind about the divorce. I love her way to much even though I don't show it sometimes.

**Back to Jasmine's POV**

I opened the door and saw Brock there.

"Hi Jasmine" He said.

"Hi Brock" I said moving out of the way.

Brock walked n and sat his bag down. Sophia looked up from playing on the floor and her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran to him.

Brock scooped her up in his arms.

"Hi princess I missed you" He said.

"I missed you too daddy where have you been daddy" she said.

"Um I can't explain that to you right now princess how about we go play in your room" He said.

"Ok" She said.

Brock put her down and she ran off to her room. I looked at him he was dressed in a t shirt and some tight jeans damn he looked sexy as he always did. Who stop Jasmine you filed for divorce for a reason. Sophia poked her head poked her head out of her room.

"Come on Daddy" She said.

Brock looked at me then headed into her room to play with her. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I really miss Brock we have been married for 7 years but I haven't heard from him in months since he quit and it hurt me but I had to move on and get over it life goes on it hurt Sophia the most she was asking me and everybody she could about where her daddy was ii had no idea what to tell her because I didn't know anything. That's why I filed for divorce and I plan on keeping it that way. 2 hours later Brock came out of Sophia's room.

"She's asleep" He said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks Brock" I said.

"You're welcome you look beautiful Jasmine" He said.

"Nice try Brock" I said.

"It's true Jas" He said.

"Please leave" I said.

"Can we talk first?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"Please just 10 minutes that's all I ask" He said.

"Fine" I said.

"Look Jas I know what I did was wrong I know I hurt you and Sophia in the process and I'm sorry but I'm here now and I'm going to make all this up to you and Sophia I can't sign those divorce papers I don't want that I love you to death you know that I made a mistake I should of contacted you but I didn't and I'm sorry" He said.

"Why did you quit and not contact me I didn't hear from you for months until now" I said.

"I don't know why I did that but I'm here now" He said.

"You don't know why you did it Sophia asked me and everyone she could about you I had no idea what to tell her because I didn't know myself" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry but why did you file for divorce?" He asked.

"Because you quit the wwe then you left I didn't hear from you for months you could have went off and got with another woman for all I know so I filed for divorce" I said.

Brock looked at me shocked.

"I wouldn't run off with another woman I wouldn't do that to you and Sophia" He said.

"I had no idea what you were doing Brock" I said looking away from him.

I felt Brock get up and kneel down in front of me.

"Jas look at me" He said.

I looked at him.

"Please let me fix this between you and Sophia I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" He said.

"I don't think so Brock" I said.

"Why not? I said I was sorry Jasmine" He said.

"Do you really think saying sorry makes up for everything you caused me and Sophia the last few months you have been gone Sophia missed you are her father and you haven't been here at all the last few months" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving and not contacting you but I'm here now and I want to make it up to you and be there for Sophia again and I want to be a family again I won't sign the divorce papers Jasmine I am still in love with you just like I was seven years ago" He said.

"Why did you just up and quit then leave without telling me anything?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm here now so can we please be a family again I won't do anything like this again I swear on my life" He said.

"Ok" I said.

"We can be a family again?" He said.

"Yea we can be a family again" I said.

Brock smiled and picked me up and spun me around then he kissed me.

"I missed you and Sophia" He said.

"We missed you too" I said.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Wait one more thing" He said.

Brock grabbed the divorce papers out of his back pocket.

"Why do you have them in your back pocket?" I asked.

"Because I was going to sign them if you didn't change your mind" He said then he ripped it up and threw it in the air.

I smiled and kissed him. Sophia came out of her room.

"Mommy what are you and daddy doing?" She asked.

"Well princess me and you and your mommy are going to be a family again" Brock said to her.

Sophia's eyes lit up.

"Really are you staying daddy?" She asked.

Brock picked her up.

"Yes princess I'm not leaving you and your mom again and that is a promise" He said.

Sophia smiled and hugged her dad.

"I missed you daddy" She said.

"I missed you to princess" He said.

Brock brought me closer to him and he kissed me.

"Glad we are a family again I missed my girls" He said.

"We missed you too" I said.

Brock smiled and kissed me.

Well me, Brock and Sophia are a family again and I couldn't be happier.

**Well guy's that's it I hope you guys liked it please read and review thank you.**

**Till next time**

**Peace love and paw prints**

**Vanessa **


End file.
